vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ji-Gun Yoo
Summary Ji-Gun Yoo is a character introduced in New Waves. He is a mysterious boy who transferred to Nine Dragons High School, and a said prodigy of the Strong Dragon School before getting expelled from his own clan for reasons involving the S.U.C. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Ji-Gun Yoo Origin: The Breaker Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina,and senses, Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level '(Expert martial artist) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Faster than a normal person can see) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Retractable Sword: His weapon is a thin short sword that ends in two prongs, and vaguely resembles snake fangs. He keeps it folded up in a leather gauntlet on his left wrist. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can only fight for a total of 30 minutes at a time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Advanced Master Martial Artist:' (Strong Dragon Style) He is the most talented child genius of geniuses of the Strong Dragon School, and, if using a sword, is said to be a possible rival to So-Chun Hyuk, if not actually defeat him in battle. He was able to counter Jin-Ie's attacks during their first skirmish with relative ease, one of the top five fighters in the Sun-Woo Clan. His skills have earned him the title "Smiling Blade". His skill can be confused with using Jigong, though people who use Jigong have thick hands that are very large with short fingers. While Ji-Gun's finger are thin and long. Due to his skill in his martial art, his outstretched arms feels much longer then it actually is, witnessed by Jin-Ie to be longer than her legs, despite her flexible reaches using them.He is able to go toe to toe with member of the Black Forest Defense Julia holding his own against her. *'Master Swordsman:' Ji-Gun is a master swordsman. He is able to fight a Commander of S.U.C with almost no effort while using a sword. When using an actual sword, Ji-Gun moves so fast the sword looks like a whip. *'Jumhyul Expert:' He has expert-level knowledge of Hyuldo striking (pressure-point fighting) using ones fingers. By hitting a pressure point known as the Hyul (the path of ki flow in the human body, a deadly pressure point) on his opponents forehead with his finger, within 10 minutes the opponent loses control of his/her body. Their body is wrecked with pain and starts convulsing as their entire bodies muscles and nerves are upset. The attacks effects will dissipate within 20 minutes. He is able to strike various pressure points that allow him to cripple his opponents appendages selectively.The Jumhyul can be used on every part of the opponents body. *'Finger Sword:' He uses the finger sword. It cant be called true swordsmanship. Seeing how he can only use the finger as a sword for a short time, its not the true swordless style. He uses the technique for only a few minutes and then withdraws. His finger techniques are powerful that they can pierce the body of his opponent with ease.His finger attacks are so strong that they can send an opponent flying a great distance and crashing into solid objects with great force.His attacks can also fracture and break bones. *'Thousand Flower Strike:' Ji-Gun uses a finger technique to attack an opponent with great speed from multiple directions rapidly. The technique is a pressure-point attack that leaves the opponent defeated on the floor as his body is wrecked with pain so great that it is considered feeling the pain of death without dying. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Breaker Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers